The Next Door Neighbor
by jemistrylove
Summary: Meeting the next door neighbor


Demi  
I closed the door of my house slowly, letting a smile form on my lips, as I started to smooth out my tank top that was showing a good amount of cleavage before walking out my gate holding onto a plate of brownies for my new neighbor. I knocked on the door lightly and waited patiently, for that sexy man I saw a few hours ago. What better first impression than to bake a couple of hot brownies and deliver them to him while introducing myself?

The door opened suddenly snapping me out of my thoughts as a figure, a bit taller than me opened the door standing in the doorway with sweat running down his forehead and body. Was he just working out? That was a huge turn-on for me. I flashed him one of my dazzling smiles, "Hi, I'm Demi. Your neighbor. I just wanted to welcome you to the neighborhood. I made you some brownies." His straight features relaxed as his lips curved upwards into a smile. "Hi Demi, I'm Joe. Thank you so much, why don't you come in?" I nodded slightly as he opened the door a bit wider just enough for me to walk in. I looked around his lovely abode noticing how fast he got this place together in little time. He gestured for me to sit down on his comfy leather couch as I smiled and set the brownies down on the coffee table, crossing my legs over each other revealing alot since I wasn't wearing anything under the shorts I had on. Joe who was seated right beside me ran his fingers through his hair, "So you're living here alone?"

Joe nodded slowly as a huge grin was now plastered on my face, "It gets lonely sometimes doesn't it?" I scooted closer to Joe without him noticing. "Oh, Umm yeah. Would you like something to drink?"  
"Water would be nice." Joe nodded as he got up, I laughed to myself sitting back in the couch.

He returned with a glass of water as I batted my eyelashes whispering Thank you as seductively as I could. Joe stood in his same position, "Why don't you sit here?" I patted the spot right beside me as Joe sat down looking a bit uncomfortable, "So why don't tell me about yourself? Are you single?"

"I am single, lived here in LA all of my life, 22 years old. I don't know what else to tell you."

I giggled lightly, "Hmm, all so interesting but, let's make it more interesting..." I could see the confusion in Joe's face but, I leaned in closer to him, my fingers running up and down his chest slowly on the shirt that clung to his body. You could tell he had muscles underneath it. My lips were on Joe's as I licked his lips. He kissed back with as much passion between the two of us.

I pulled up onto his lap, my arms swinging on each side of him as his hands made its way to my hips pulling my tank top revealing my black lace bra. He grinned slowly as He removed his own shirt. I began to place soft kisses along his neck and chest making him groan out loud.

My hands went behind to my bra, unclasping it as I threw it to the ground, uncaring of where it landed. Joe's eyes were on my breast as I smirked taking both of his hands and planting them on each of my girl's letting him caress them making me moan slightly. Joe's mouth went onto the right of my boob sucking on it. I could feel Joe's buldge in his pants from under me.  
"Oh, Joeyyyyyyy. Just like that." Arching my back I moaned even louder, his hands traveled down to my shorts, as I helped him to unbutton it as he helped to take them off, noticing nothing else, he smirked. My fingers ran down his chest as he set me on the couch, as he stuck a finger inside me, " ." I moaned under his touch as he pumped his finger inside.  
"GO FASTER!" I nearly screamed as he smirked, going slower, teasing me "Say my name baby, moan it out loud."

"OHHH JOEEEY! GO FASTER! JOEEEEY!" I moaned even louder, causing both of us to be horny. His finger pumping inside me faster. He put two more fingers inside me as I moaned even louder, arching my back.

I exploded all over his finger as he brought his middle finger to my lips, "Open." He commanded as I parted my lips tasting my own cum.  
Joe kneeled onto the floor bringing his lips to my clit, and sticking his tongue inside me making my whole body quiver. "Oohhhh." I groaned, massaging my erect breasts, and bringing one of them to lips to suck on seductively as I looked down at Joe.

I was moaning out loud as Joe was eating me out, my fingers were tangled up in Joe's hair as I moaned his name every second. My voice breaking as my breathing got harder. I started humping and grinding against his tongue that was inside me making me whimper.

I moaned, just loud enough for him to hear as he pulled up on top of me kissing me breathlessly. I got up slowly as he did too, leaning to Joe as he nibbled on my earlobe, getting another moan from me. I reached down to his jeans and unbuttoned them as he helped me take his pants off along with his boxer. My eyes almost popped out noticing how big he was. "You did this to me." He chuckled, as I grinned lowering my head to his, as my golden locks fell down in front of my face. Joe brushed it away from my face as I brought my lips to the tip of it kissing it lightly just to tease him. He let out a soft moan.

"Don't tease me baby." I smirked, sucking on the tip of his member, making him groan even louder. I went as slowly as possible before taking the whole thing and deep throating it in my mouth. Sucking on it, my head bobbing up and down, hearing Joe's moan made me go even faster.

I felt his sweet cum exploding down my throat. I smiled as I made my way on top of him kissing his abs, and licking them just because they were so amazing. I was nearly on top of him, my body laying on his as He kissed me, feeling the sparks in that little kiss. I stopped all of a sudden, causing Joe to groan, "Why did you stop?"

"Let's take this somewhere else." I winked getting off of him slowly, touching his chin. I began to bite the bottom of my lip as he followed my every step, with lust deep in his eyes. we were at the top of the staircase as Joe engulfed me into a hungry passionate kiss that only turned me on even more. He picked me up and wrapped my leg around his waist, with his member poking me. He brought me onto his bed slowly but, sexily looked me into the eyes a finger brushing my cheeks as I kissed his lips. He broke the kiss all too soon leaving butterfly kisses all over my neck and shoulder blades. He trailed down to my left boob sucking on it slowly and trailing down my stomach and kissing every part he touched. "I want . .NOW!" I said taking short breaths, I didn't want to wait anymore. I just wanted to feel him inside me, making me feel whole. I needed it.

He smirked, "Beg for it." I rolled my eyes, pulling him closer to me on top of me, "Pleaseeeee!" I pecked his lips softly, "Please. Baby." Another peck. "I need you in me." I pecked again as he grinned, I could feel him position himself, eager as I was for him to be inside me and ready to enter.

He then entered me slowly, causing a loud moan from the both of us that was echoing throughout the whole room. Joe began to thrust slowly as I buckled my hips, wanting him in me deeper. He went faster as I arched my back, feeling so much pleasure.  
" . OHHHHH JOEEEEEEYYYYY!" I nearly screamed in pleasure as Joe went faster with my moans.  
"FASSTER! BAAABY!" I moaned, which made him go slow. I let out a pout, "GO FASTER!" He grinned going faster again as I pushed my body up to him. "MOAN MY NAME BABY! MOAN IT!"  
"OOOOOOOHHHHH. YEAAAAHHHHHH! RIGHT THEREE! JOEEEEEEE! JOEEE! RIGHT THERE BABY! JOEEEYYY DON'T STOP!" I moaned even louder, I'm pretty sure if I got any louder the whole neighborhood could tell what we were doing. My hands were pulling on the back of his head, letting pleasure rock between the two of us.

"JOEEE! YES JOE!" I moaned and moved as Joe kept kissing each part of me, my breast, my neck, my shoulder, my cheeks. My hands were all over him. I let out soft whimpers, exhausted from it all. It was the best I ever felt. I brought Joe's forehead on top of mine as I closed my eyes feeling Joe release in me not long after I released. Our breathing was hard and ragged, I felt his lips on mine as I kissed back feeling more relaxed. Joe's arms snaked around my waist after he moved to the side of me. I smiled opening my eyes and moved myself on top of him, straddling him.

"Now that was some great sex" I peck his lips, and I get up and out of his bed. "Maybe we can do this again some other time" and I left.


End file.
